


Luchando

by Asrei



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breve Historia, Esclavitud, Histórico (?), No se que tipo de etiquetas se merece, One-Shot, Relato, Según la persona que lo imagine., Violencia, ¿Qué más debería poner?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asrei/pseuds/Asrei
Summary: Capturada significa esclavizada, no hay otro destino, pero ella no dejará que le quiten fácilmente su libertad.Por su libertad retó a sus captores. Ahora se encuentra en esta situación: enfrente de un guerrero que vive por su espada, que vive por la guerra. Ella nunca ha sujetado un arma en su vida. La brecha entre sus experiencias es tan grande como el océano, pero ella cuenta con su imaginación... y algo de suerte.Ahora, ¿qué pasará?





	Luchando

Contempló la espada clavada en el suelo. Sabía como había llegado a este momento: estas personas habían invadido su aldea, su hogar, y ahora pensaban esclavizarlos. Ella no quería eso y por ello los reto.

Se lamió los labios y se acercó a la espada. Estaba sudando. Limpió sus manos mojadas en su ropa, o los harapos que quedaban de ella, agarró la espada y la sacó de la tierra. Estaba fría al tacto. Y era pesada. ¿Había una manera correcta de agarrarla? ¿Realmente cortaría a través de la carne? Se sentía nerviosa. No sabía qué, ni cómo hacer lo que se había empeñado. Posiblemente perdería... ¡No! ¡Ganaría! ¡Debía ganar! Dependía de ello. Dependían de ello. Si no ganaba, no habría libertad para ninguno. Tenía ventaja en este momento, el hombre con quién tenía que luchar la subestimaba, creía que no podía hacer nada contra él.

Su vista se fijó en su contrincante. Vestía pieles y cueros, su pelo estaba decorado con ornamentos propios de su cultura y su cara estaba decorada con la dureza de la vida que había elegido vivir y las cicatrices de batallas pasadas. Portaba una postura orgullosa: espalda recta, hombros cuadrados, piernas separadas y sus manos preparadas para sacar la espada en cualquier momento. Aún así, sus ojos y expresión delataban desconsideración... Podía trabajar con eso.

Frunció el ceño y se preparó en lo que creyó que era una postura de lucha. Su contrincante la respondió con una sonrisa de menosprecio.

 

\- ¡EMPEZAR! - Gritaron la señal de inicio.

 

No esperó. Se lanzó hacía delante con toda la potencia que su cuerpo podía hacer y, por suerte, se dejó caer y arrastrar por la hierba a través de las piernas del guerrero mientras este desenvainaba y la atacaba. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, pero pensando en que podría no ser lo suficiente rápida lanzó un tajo hacía el interior del muslo de su enemigo. La sangre empezó a manar, pero el contrincante resistió el dolor y dio la vuelta oscilando la espada en su dirección. Otra vez la suerte la acompaño y por instinto se tiro al suelo para esquivarlo y se alejo a rastras de la fuente del peligro lo más rápido posible.

Se levantó. Estaba sorprendida, observó la sangre que goteaba de su espada al suelo, había sido muy fácil cortarle. No había tenido que aplicar mucha fuerza. Miró a la herida que había hecho y después a los ojos del hombre: ya no la subestimaba, estaba en guardia. Ese truco ya no le serviría de nuevo, ¿qué hacía ahora?

Se lanzó al hombre de nuevo y esta vez esquivó la oscilación de la espada del contrario rodando en diagonal hacía la derecha y lanzándole una estocada al tobillo en represalía para incapacitarlo. Falló. Con prisa volvió a alejarse a la vez que el otro también lo hacía. Se pararon a una distancia el uno del otro y se volvieron a observar entre sí. 

De repente el hombre se lanzó hacía delante. Se sorprendió y lo único que pudo hacer fue poner la espada frente a ella, pero el hombre con una serie de movimientos propios de alguien que vive con la espada en la mano la desarmó. La espada salió volando. Ella se lanzó hacía delante sin pensar. El guerrero abrió los ojos sorprendido. Desenvainó el cuchillo que llevaba a la cintura el hombre, fue a ponérselo en el cuello y... No lo consiguió. Le lanzó un puñetazo en la barriga que la hizo doblarse por el dolor y toser, cayó al suelo sin fuerzas para levantarse.

El guerrero se alejó de ella unos pasos, precavido por si volvía a atacar.

No hizo falta. Él había ganado y lo sabía. Volvió a acercarse y fue a agarrarla, pero ella, con sus últimas fuerzas, se revolvió e hizo lo único que podía hacer: le mordió la mano tan fuerte como para extraer sangre. Esta vez él grito y le dio una patada en sus intestinos ya magullados que la hizo soltarle y vomitar.

 

\- ¡MALDITA PERRA! ¿Es qué no tienes honor? Perdiste. 

-¿Honor? - Respondió con la voz magullada y tosiendo. Aún estaba doblada por dolor -. Aceptó que he perdido, pero no te daré tan fácilmente mi... nuestra libertad. ¿O tú la darías? ¿Tú dejarías que te conquistarán, que te ganarán, y te quitarán tu libertad? - Le miró a los ojos desde el suelo-. Creo que ambos sabemos la respuesta.

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, esto surgió escuchando las composiciones nórdicas/vikingas de una persona en youtube. Además, llevaba ya un tiempo pensando en mujeres Valkyries y blablabla...
> 
> No sé si está bien redactado, tampoco si están todos los acentos puestos dónde deben o si los párrafos están bien hechos. En mi opinión, creo que me vuelvo más tonta con las cosas de gramática cada día que pasa y por eso os pido que vosotros seáis juez y verdugo de este relato. Decirme qué os parece, mencionarme las faltas de gramática que tengo. Destriparme. Eso sí, no os olvidéis de dejar algún que otro comentario agradable cómo: "la idea está bien pensada" o "me ha encantado" o "te falta poco para tenerlo perfecto"... cosas así.
> 
> En relación a la gente que lee mi otra historia... *coff* *coff* está en stand-by, en español: en pausa, porque estoy replanteandome muchas cosas y no tengo bien hecha la línea argumental de lo que va a pasar y bla, bla, bla...
> 
> Gracias por leer está nota gigantesca y espero poder escribir de la otra historia u otra breve historia pronto. *Agitar frenéticamente el brazo en señal de despedida* ¡Nos leemos!
> 
> P.S: Yo me imagine toda la escena en que los vikingos/nórdicos atacan a un poblado en invierno, así que la chica veía salir su respiración cada vez que respiraba por la boca.


End file.
